Give A Little Respect
by Waistcoat-Dave
Summary: A Christmas love story that is 100% Staubrey. I shall be posting this in installments.
1. Chapter 1

Give A Little Respect

Christmas was fast approaching and everyone at Barden University was making their plans for the holiday break. Aubrey Posen looked out of the window of her dorm room at the grounds of the university and watched her fellow students scurrying about their business. They were all clad in thick coats, scarfs and gloves to protect themselves from the chilling winds that attacked bare skin like a pack of wolves. Aubrey's dorm buddy, Chloe Beale had finished packing her bags and was about to set off as she'd made plans to spend the Christmas break with her long-time girlfriend, Beca Mitchell.

"Aubrey?" came a voice from behind her. Aubrey turned and saw Chloe, standing by the door with her bags.

"Are you off now?" Aubrey asked. Chloe nodded in response.

"Yeah, I am. Do you want a hug before I go?" She asked, opening her arms wide, Aubrey walked towards her and fell into Chloe's arms, knocking the wind out of her slightly.

"Aubrey, you nearly killed me then!" Chloe cried with mock indignation. Aubrey groaned into Chloe's shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm just dreading this holiday. My parents are going away, so are you and Beca. I'll be alone at Christmas." Aubrey said, melancholy filling her voice, as she sagged in Chloe's arms.

"What about Stacie? Isn't she going to be staying with you this Christmas?" Chloe asked, lifting Aubrey up. The blonde had to blink very quickly in order to fight back the tears.

"She texted me saying that she had something very important to do." Aubrey sighed. Chloe frowned in confusion wondering what was so important that Stacie would not want to spend Christmas with Aubrey. A load blaring honking noise drifted in through the window. Chloe looked outside and saw Beca waiting by her surf van, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm really sorry Aubrey, but I can't keep Beca waiting much longer." Chloe said, her voice apologetic and her expression was one of sadness. Aubrey just shook her hand.

"It's ok, you can go. Merry Christmas Chloe." Aubrey said, just managing to smile unconvincingly at her. Chloe gave the miserable blonde a tight hug, wished her a very Merry Christmas and ran out of the room in order to meet Beca for their romantic winter break. Aubrey shut the door and sat down on her bed and looked around the empty room, wondering what she would do for the entirety of the Christmas holidays.

Aubrey had been so excited about the festive break a few days ago; because she knew that she would have an empty house and a wonderful girlfriend for the whole of the holidays. She couldn't think of anything she'd rather do than watch corny Christmas movies and unwrap presents with Stacie Conrad, _her _Stacie Conrad. Now, Aubrey felt thoroughly miserable and alone. She could not wait for the Christmas holidays to be over for another year.

_Swoosh…_

Aubrey was brought out of her dismal reverie by the swoosh and looked up to see what had caused the quiet noise. There was a folded piece of pink paper lying on the floor, the swoosh was the sound that a fast moving piece of paper makes as it glides across a furry carpet. Aubrey walked over to the piece of paper, picked it up and unfolded it, reading the message. It said:

_To Aubrey_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Lots of love,_

_Stacie_

_X_

Aubrey's heart soared like an eagle when she read the hand written note from her wonderful girlfriend. She swung open the door and was greeted by a beaming Stacie, who was wrapped in red silk ribbon with a huge red bow tied around the middle.

"Stacie, it's so great to see you! I thought you were busy, you sent me that text about doing something important." Aubrey said, delighted at Stacie's arrival and yet also confused by it. Stacie entered the dorm room, shutting the door behind her gently and gestured to her outfit.

"This was what I was doing that was important! Do you have any idea how awkward it is to wrap yourself in red silk? I had to get Cynthia Rose to help, well I didn't have to ask, she volunteered. Here I am though!" explained Stacie, beaming at the confused blonde.

"I don't understand. Why are you wrapped in red silk?"

"Because I'm your Christmas present!"

"My Christmas present?" Aubrey asked, her confusion multiplying rapidly.

"You're making this so difficult. What do you do with a Christmas present?" Stacie prompted.

"Unwrap it?" Aubrey guessed, and at this Stacie jumped for joy and clapped her hands with excitement.

"Exactly! Now, why don't you grab the bow and give it a tug?" Stacie said, winking seductively. Aubrey grabbed hold of the bow and tugged it timidly. The bow unravelled and the red silk slowly unravelled and fell to the ground, coiling around Stacie's ankles like a shiny red serpent. Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Stacie… you're naked." Aubrey said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know! So, what do you think? Am I a good present?"

"The very best." Aubrey replied. She grabbed her girlfriend and crushed her lips against hers. Stacie returned the kiss and simultaneously undid the buttons on Aubrey's cardigan, removing it as quickly as possible. It fell to the ground and Stacie began to remove the rest of Aubrey's clothes.

Aubrey and Stacie lay in the dorm bed, entwined in each other's arms, smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. In Aubrey's opinion, one of the best things about being in a relationship with Stacie was that she appreciated the affectionate cuddle.

"That was amazing." Stacie breathed.

"_You _were amazing." Aubrey replied, smiling.

"Thank you." Stacie said with a little giggle that made Aubrey's heart flutter slightly. Her feelings of despondent misery had evaporated as soon as Stacie had appeared at her door, now those feelings of sadness felt like a very distant memory. Stacie had the wonderful ability to make Aubrey feel elated, no matter what was happening around her.

"Stacie Conrad, you are my Christmas miracle." Aubrey whispered tenderly into her girlfriend's ear. Stacie smiled and snuggled up closer to Aubrey. Both girls knew in their hearts that this was going to be the best Christmas break ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Give A Little Respect

Chapter 2

Aubrey unlocked the front door of her house with the key that her parents kept hidden under a plant pot. It wasn't the most original hiding place, but it was an effective one nonetheless. On entering the house, Aubrey was hit with the realisation that the rooms were filled with an impenetrable silence that was never usually present when her parents were there. Stacie walked in and looked around, her eyes wide, drinking in the seductive splendour of the Posen household.

"Aubrey, this house is amazing." Stacie gasped, slowly rotating and gazing at the architectural magnificence that surrounded her. Aubrey smiled and began to walk up the long staircase to her bedroom.

"Stacie, I'm just going to pack my bag and then we can get going. You can have a look around, just don't break anything." Aubrey said with a wink that Stacie returned instantly. The blonde took the stairs two at a time, her heart beating very quickly, wondering how much she should pack. She entered her bedroom and saw that there was a pre-packed travel bag in the centre of her bag, she looked at it with confusion and then nodded with recognition as she remembered packing it the week before. She grabbed the handle and was about to leave, but decided to give the room a final once-over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and then she gasped. She had almost forgotten her book. Aubrey ran over to her bedside table, scooped up her book and left her room, shutting the door behind her. When she descended the stairs, she found Stacie lying on the sofa watching "Will & Grace" on the massive flat-screen T.V. Aubrey announced her presence by theatrically clearing her throat, which made Stacie sit up sharply. Even though they were a loving couple, Aubrey still had a certain air of authority about her.

"I'm ready!" Stacie said loudly as she turned off the T.V.

"That's good, because our plane leaves in three hours." Aubrey said, with mock concern. Stacie stood up, picking up her own travel bag and then stopped in her tracks and looked at the book in Aubrey's hand with an incredulous expression.

"Why on Earth do you even own a copy of that book?" she said, surprised and slightly disappointed. Aubrey looked at the book in her hand and exhaled heavily.

"Fifty Shades of Grey is a guilty pleasure of mine. I know it's not a classic like Pride and Prejudice or The Great Gatsby, but it is strangely entertaining." She said, her cheeks slowly turning bright red as she attempted to explain her literary preferences to her incredulous girlfriend.

"Well, I'm surprised at you, but hopefully you have been finding that book educational." Stacie said with a seductive wink and a teasing bite of her lip. Aubrey felt her knees shake and then she snapped back to reality.

"Woah, no! I would do many things for you, with you and to you, but we are not doing anything in this book!" Aubrey exclaimed, hastily shoving the book in her travel bag and retrieving the plane tickets. She took one of the tickets and passed it to Stacie, who looked at it for a few seconds before squealing with excitement.

"Oh my God!" She said, on the verge of crying with joy.

"You said that you've always wanted to visit Malta and I thought it would be the perfect Christmas present for you." Aubrey said, running her fingers through Stacie's long black hair and smiling sweetly.

"Oh Aub, this is absolutely wonderful! Which hotel are we staying in?" Stacie asked, her cheeks going pink with love, joy and anticipation. Aubrey pulled a face at the question.

"A hotel? Oh no Stacie, this is my gift to you and you deserve a lot more than a hotel. We are staying in a small villa on the cliffs overlooking Paradise Bay." Aubrey replied, lifting a set of keys out of her travel bag and jangled them in front of Stacie, who was now wearing a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Stacie had wanted to go to Malta since she was very young, ever since she had seen a package holiday advert about it. She had instantly fallen in love with the idyllic landscape, the beautiful beaches and the exquisite climate. The main area that she loved was Paradise Bay, the location that had been most prominently featured in the T.V ad and when Aubrey announced they'd be staying in a villa overlooking it, Stacie's heart had almost burst.

Stacie kept a few small scrapbooks filled with pictures and postcards of places she wanted to visit in her lifetime. The notebook dedicated to Malta was filled with dozens of postcards with various pictures of Paradise Bay. Aubrey had seen this notebook when she had spent the night at Stacie's house and had memorised the entire contents of that particular notebook. This meant that when the time had come for Aubrey to craft Stacie's Christmas extravaganza she would get every last detail exactly right. From the expression on Stacie's face, Aubrey knew that her Christmas gift had tugged at Stacie's heart strings in the best possible way.

"I don't know what to say. I know how I feel about this, but it's impossible to put those feelings into words. The only way I can express myself is to tell you how much I love you. Before I met you I was a broken toy, but when we got together it was like you had fixed me. This whole Christmas vacation is the most adorable, sweet, romantic gesture that I have ever heard of and the fact that it is happening to me is truly unbelievable." Stacie said, her eyes half closed as she struggled to find the right words that could convey the pure, undiluted emotions that were swimming through her mind like fish through water. Aubrey took Stacie's hand in hers and led her towards the door.

"I love you too Stacie, more than you will ever know." Aubrey said softly, as she removed Fifty Shades of Grey from her bag and left in on the phone table. They were heading straight to the airport where a plane would take them all the way to Malta for an unforgettable Christmas break.


	3. Chapter 3

Give A Little Respect

Chapter 3

The plane soared through the sky far above the exquisitely beautiful landscapes sprawled out below. The ocean blue sky was filled with little fluffy white clouds that looked like cotton buds that had somehow gained the ability of flight. The plane's wings cut through the little clouds, which would split apart forming a multitude of even smaller clouds. On board the plane many of the passengers were sleeping or thumbing through a tedious magazine for a third or fourth time, because many of them were frequent fliers. However, one of the passengers was not a frequent flier, Stacie Conrad had never been on a plane before in her life and as such she chose to express her excitement by bouncing up and down in her seat. This was much to the consternation of her girlfriend Aubrey Posen, who admitted that Stacie's excitement was adorable, but could not get over how annoying the seat bouncing was.

"Stacie, can you please stop bouncing up and down." Aubrey said, sighing with exasperation. Stacie stopped bouncing instantly and rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I've never been on a plane before, can you blame me for being excited?" Stacie asked, smiling widely and giving Aubrey the puppy dog eyes. Aubrey tried to avoid looking at Stacie, because the puppy eyes worked every time, but she accidentally looked and was instantly hypnotised.

"You know I can never stay mad at you when you give me that look." Aubrey said sweetly, kissing Stacie gently on the tip of her nose. Stacie giggled and snuggled up to Aubrey, who put down the magazine and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. They both shut their eyes and after a few moments they fell off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. The rest of the flight passed in the blink of an eye to the two girls, who had spent the entirety dreaming about each other. Aubrey had dreamt of the first time she'd set eyes on her at the Bella auditions and the moment when she had realised that her heart would forever belong to the "sexy soprano". Stacie had dreamt of the aca-finals at Lincoln Centre, the first time she realised that she was in love with the uptight blonde.

The plane landed smoothly at Malta International Airport, but as with any plane landing there were a few bumps. It was one of these bumps that awoke the sleeping couple with a start.

"Are we here already?" Stacie asked, stretching her arms and yawning. Aubrey leaned over and looked out of the small window and smiled.

"Yes Stacie, we are here. Our Christmas extravaganza begins now!" Aubrey said, gripping her girlfriend in a tight embrace, which Stacie reciprocated adding a little extra squeeze. The disembarked the plane with their hand luggage and they walked through the spectacularly futuristic airport until they came to the luggage carousel. They watched as various suitcases of all different shapes, sizes and colours appeared on the slowly rotating conveyor belt. A bright bubble-gum pink suitcase came into view followed by a quietly dignified purple one. Stacie rushed forward and eagerly grabbed her pink suitcase and Aubrey picked up her purple suitcase. Aubrey was delighted that Stacie was already so ecstatically excited about their holiday, but she was refraining from joining in with the excitement until they arrived safely at their holiday destination.

"Well, here we are." Aubrey announced, throwing her arm wide in a sweeping gesture that drew attention to the villa where they would be staying for the next two weeks. It was a beautiful place, a building of contradictions, because while it seemed to be small and modest it also had a certain imposing majesty to it. Stacie was impressed and overwhelmed with joy and love for the girl that had made this all happen.

"Aubrey, this place is so, so beautiful! I can't believe you did all this for me!" Stacie exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes like miniature tidal waves. She blinked quickly and the tears were dislodged, running down her face, causing her mascara to run, but she didn't care, because right now she was the happiest she had ever been in a long while. She turned around and grabbed Aubrey in an embrace that would hopefully communicate how she felt, because she knew that there were not enough words in the world to vocalise her love, excitement and delight.

"Merry Christmas, Stacie." Aubrey whispered gently into her excitable girlfriend's ears. Stacie released her from the embrace and looked deep into Aubrey's pale blue eyes that twinkled like a river in the sunlight. She was on holiday in the country that she loved, with the girl that she loved and they were going to be spending the whole of Christmas together. Stacie smiled widely.

"This is going to be the greatest Christmas ever!" She exclaimed planted a big kiss on Aubrey's cheek. She was surprised to see Aubrey's cheek turn bright red, the glow starting from the spot where she'd placed her lips and spreading outwards. She giggled as she realised that her girlfriend was blushing.

"I think it's time we take a look inside." Aubrey said, retrieving the keys from her bag and gently fitting them into the lock. She turned the key and heard a click, she then opened the door and both girls walked inside. Aubrey had never been to her parents' villa before, so she was just as excited as Stacie when she saw how magnificent it was on the inside. There were framed paintings on almost every wall, each one depicting the most picturesque beaches. Stacie looked around, marvelling at the sheer beauty that surrounded her, the only thing that was disappointing was that she would only be able to spend two weeks here.

"This place is wonderful, how did your parents afford this?" Stacie asked with wonder.

"I don't even know how they afford places like this." Aubrey said, utterly mystified.

"Well, I'm glad that they can, because this is going to be the best holiday ever! Can we go to the beach?" Stacie said excitedly, jumping up and down. Aubrey laughed.

"Okay, but we should probably change into our beach clothes here." Aubrey said, opening up our suitcase, rooting through the contents for her bikini.

"Way ahead of you." Stacie said, before unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground. Aubrey's jaw dropped, Stacie was standing before her in a pink bikini. Aubrey located her bikini and changed hurriedly and then the happy couple locked up the villa and headed off to the beach at Paradise Bay to soak up some sun.


End file.
